Fate
by ssnw
Summary: They broke up,have a child of their own,one out of obligation while the other because of false love.Like crossroad, they meet again but they changed,with a small family of their own, have their own problems could they work out this time? Forever?
1. Seven Years

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Strawberry panic

* * *

><p>"Shizuma!"Nagisa yelled at the woman who she haven't see since her graduation.<p>

The woman stop walking and turned, her eyes shows the emotions she normally wouldn't express: ashamed, regret, sadness. She smiled a soft sad smile at the younger woman before she starts to approach her.

"Nagisa, how are you? It's been seven years, and who is this little lady?"Shizuma smiled at the young girl who have the same traits of Nagisa.

"I am, okay, thank you. And this little imp is Yo, my daughter."The younger female starts to mess her daughter's already untidy hair. "My hausband and I divorced when she was one. What about you?"

Shizuma hesitated before she reply. "My family and my son's father's family had both myself and their son under arranged marriage but when they know I prefer female and their son prefer male, we, as in my parents and the man's parents agreed that I will give birth to an heir to balance this contract."

Silence came upon the trio until Nagisa decided to ask questions again.

Scopping her daughter up, Nagisa turned to Shizuma with a comforting smile. "Well, why don't have a play day for our child? What do you say?"

Guilty swell up in Shizuma, she break her eye contact with her ex-lover. "My son, he, don't even know me because I blame him for making me suffered the pain and emotions during and after pregenacy even though it had nothing to do with him. I am the worse mother, he will be better off with my parents and his father. I am sorry but this play day I have to reject."

* * *

><p>A month later.<p>

"Hello Yo."Shizuma greeted.

After their encounter in the shopping centre a month earlier, Shizuma and Nagisa starts to get close again, like when they were still in Strawberry Dorm, when Shizuma refused to tell Nagisa about something Nagisa would not push her, this kind of relationship comfort Shizuma once again, not unlike before.

"Auntie Shizuma!"Yo holding an ice-cream cone in one hand and starts to run towards Shizuma who is holding a large teddy bear, smiling.

"How is my little princess?"Shizuma smiled happily, and put the stuff toy on a chair next to the playground provided table.

"I am great, is that for me Auntie?"Before Shizuma could answer the little girl rushed to where the bear is and gawking at it.

"Of course, anything for my little princess."Shizuma said, looking around before she frozed.

"Shizuma, you will spoil her."Nagisa accused playfully, holding a plate of sandwiches. "What's wrong?"And she put the plate on top of the table.

Following Shizuma's gaze, Nagisa see a boy slightly younger than Yo sitting on a chair reading unlike other children, who are playing around in this club members only playground.

From where Nagisa is she could see that the boy is slightly younger than her daughter, his short, stylish hair is dark brown and he is tall for his age.

"Leo."Shizuma whispered softly, but she immediately become angry when she see there is no one taking care of the boy.

Nagisa, who is still confuse asked. "Do you know the boy? I wonder who bring him here?"

But Nagisa didn't get any answer because Shizuma had already start walking towards the boy.

"Shizuma?"Confused, Nagisa tell Yo to stay near the table before she go after Shizuma.

Upon arriving Nagisa quirk her eyebrow. Shizuma and the boy, Leo, if Nagisa heard correctly, stared at each other without blinking before the boy jump down from his chair and close his book.

"I know you."Despite his attemp to sounds like adult, his mild-high pitched voice ruin the effect. "Aunt Chikaru told me about you, she gave me your photos and said you are my mother, and that you couldn't take care of me like she does because you are ill but, you don't seems to be ill in my opinion."He voice void of emotion and his eyes unnaturally intellegent, traits that sent Nagisa shivered.

"Leo!"Chikaru's cheerful voice snapped the trio attentions to her. "Shizuma! Nagisa?"

"Chikaru."Shizuma greet her friend softly, after she graduated they become great friends, best friends even since Miyuki had migrate to America, to start a new life.

Normally when the both of them are at work Chikaru would give Shizuma photos of Leo, asking her would she like to know more about him but Shizuma refused, thinking she doesn't worth to have a son, despite she would secretly keep Leo's photos in her draw, where they are locked and keep safely until she look at them in her break time.

"Leo, did you greet your mother properly?"Chikaru asked while handing the boy a glass of cool grape juice.

"Thank you Auntie and no."Leo answered casusally, disregarding Chikaru's scowl like breathing. "The defination of Mother in a dictionary is a female who performs the tasks or duties of a female parent. I think I should call you that instead of this stranger."

"Leo-"Before Chikaru could give the young, mature boy a lecture she was cut off by Shizuma.

Shizuma kneel down."I am sorry Leo, for not being with you like a mother should. I was being childish and make the worse choice I have ever made in life-"

"Then you should suffer the consequences."The boy said, shocking every adults present and walk towards the car park.

Shizuma strighten herself and look at the other women in embarrassment. "Not so good attempt, eh?"

Chikaru patted her godson's mother and friend. "Leo, he normally is not like that. He, had change over the month, he was kidnapped by some guys. He didn't tell me what exactly happened but after he come back he totally changed and declared he doesn't have a mother."

"I think it's my fault then."Shizuma's expression become thoughtful and guilty. "I recieved a call, it was weird but now it make sense. The guy said he had my son and he asked for a couple millions but I told him I don't have a son, there was a child's voice came through, I thought kidnappers now-a-day gone mental by asking their kids to do this type of things with them, but."

Chikaru signed. "I don't know what can I say except you should starts taking up your duty as a mother, you already missed quite alot of his first, first word, first step, first turn, first medal-"

"First medal?"Nagisa asked, no child at this young age could win a medal, could it?

Chikaru signed again. "Yes, first medal. In a swimming contest, in a tennis contest, in a chess contest and in a violin contest, they are all for the age of five to nine. Well, in another word, you, Shizuma, gave birth to a highly intellegent boy and if you continue to escape your duty as a mother, you may missed many things that is going on in your son's life even for a short period of time."

"Mistress Chikaru, young master is waiting for you in the car."Chikaru's butler said, out of breath.

She nodded and wave the duo goodbye without saying another word.

"Mummy! What took you so long?"Yo come running to the couple with the teddy bear that is three quater of her size. "Auntie let's go back and eat!"

* * *

><p>Hello all, it's been a long time, hope you like this story.<p> 


	2. Mother and Son

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Strawberry panic

* * *

><p>Shizuma quietly open the front door of Hanazono Manion, it been years since she had come back, to be accurate since the birth of her son. Holding the bags of clothes, books and toys she quietly made her way to the family living room, it's one o'clock in the morning and nobody is expecting her.<p>

"Mistress Shizuma!"A maid, who is holding a plate walked by and called. "You are back! Do you want to go to young Master Leo's room? He just finished his late dinner and is going to read some books before he go to bed."

"This late?"Shizuma asked, quirking her eyebrow. Children should sleep at seven.

"Yes, Mistress because young master had take a late nap and for a few hours after his first fencing match."

"I see."Shizuma signed, like Chikaru said she missed quite alot of her son's first. "I will go see him now, please lead the way."

"Yes, Mistress."Putting the plate down on a table, the maid quickly guide Shizuma to the east wing of the hugh mansion. "Mistress, do you want me to bring the bags?"

"No, thank you."Shizuma answered coolly, looking around and trying to remember how to get to the bedroom. "Why is Leo living in an isolated corridor?"In her knowledge her parents absolutely adore Leo, then how come he lived in this part of the mansion and not of the wing near her parents?

"Master Leo prefer this wing, Mistress. He loved to read and the family library in located near here therefore he decided to moved out from his old nursary and moved into the room that your great, great grandfather had lived before he died."

Nodding to show her understanding, is it her fault that her son is very unlike other children?

"We are arrived, Mistress. If there is nothing-"

"No, please leave us alone."Straightening herself, she calmly knock on her son's door and heard a faint 'come in'.

"Lucy?"The boy's back facing her, hands flipping the pages of a thick book that five years old should not be able to read.

"No, its your mum."Shizuma wants to give herself round of applues when her nervousness didn't show in her voice.

The boy's dark purple eyes narrowed and he put down the book.

"What are you reading?"She asked ignoring her son's sharp eagle like glance, glance that so much like her own.

"Book."

"What type of book?"

"Why do you want to know?"He quirked an eyebrow. "I never know you care."He mumbled.

"Like I said yesterday, I was being childish and I have no excuse to not be with you when you need me. I realised this problem but I don't have enough courage to face you, will you forgive me? I promise I will be there for you from now on."She kneel at her son's level and catiously holding her hands waiting for the signal that she is allow to hug him.

But Leo only nodded hesitately. "I, I don't want to hug you, yet."

"I, understand."She give her son a sad smile.

"No you don't."And he went back to his chair.

"You could explain."She suggested. Leo didn't answer and she quickly change subject. "I brought you somethings, I see that your Aunt Chikaru had brought many clothes for you but I still brought you some that I think you would look good at, come lets try some on."

But Leo hesitated again. "I can try it on my own." He tried but Shizuma become suspious at his behaviour, she also notice Leo didn't move much since come in.

"I heard you had a fencing match today?"

"Correct and I won."He answered, but softly he said."Nearly loss."

"Pardon?"She heard him mumbled but she wants to confirm.

"Nothing."He said quickly. "Goodnight, I am still tired. See you tomorrow mother."

"Did you get hurt?"She asked softly. "I got hurt too, when I was still small and have fencing matches but unlike you I didn't win for my first time."

Silence enveloped the room.

"You know if you don't take care of the bruises the next time you wake up it willl be even more painful, do you want that?"Now Shizuma really feel what her mother was feeling, she now understand the painful expression on her mother's face when she tried to hide her injuries before she went to Astraea Hill.

The boy looked at his mother with doubts. "You are not lying?"

"Of course not, why would I lied?"She put on a thoughtful expression. "I remember it like yesterday, grandma had told me the same thing when I was a little older than yourself but I didn't believe her then the next morning I feel my whole body is in pain."

Leo's expression changed from carefree, indifference to one of doubts. "But what could I do? Aunt Chikaru is not here."

"You have me."Shizuma answered quickly. "I am your mum and I will take care of things you can't take care like Aunt Chikaru but I am on standby twenty four hours/seven days, okay?"

Leo relutantly nodded.

"Good."Shizuma smiled and starts to unbutton her son's shirt.

The sight pain her, the blue-purple bruises of the shape of the sword could be seen clearly and she wonder how Leo could still talk calmly, if its other children they diffinitly will cry before she could speak one word.

Tonight will be a long night.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review!<p> 


End file.
